


Darling Little Lamb

by WonderfulShining



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Darling Little Lamb

Humming quietly under his breath as Ren fixed one of the flower stands that was sitting in the church's aisle. "Trying to keep your hands busy Jinguji?" Masato asked stepping into the room and looking around "Hijirikawa, seems your being just as nosey as usual." Ren said not turning his head towards him. "You have at least 10 minutes before the wedding actually begins and here you are checking out the arrangements." Masato said with a little shrug sticking his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to make sure that's everything is perfect for Little Lamb and mine's special day." Ren said casually turning towards him. "Since when are you picky about little details like this?" Masato asked looking confused "I've always been, you've just not been paying attention."

"Hmm, your little lamb is still upstairs seems she's got herself locked in her room and refusing to come out." Masato said and Ren sighed slumping his shoulders a little bit "Is she ashamed of marrying me or something." He asked sounding half defeated but he was smiling all the same "I'm joking." He said before heading up the stairs. "Yo Ren-kun, seems Masa told you about Y/N being in her room." Otoya said waving at him excitedly "Isn't against tradition for a husband to see the bride before the wedding though." Tokiya asked looking at him "Who said anything about following traditions, if it cheers my lady up then I'm more then willing to help her." Ren said casually

The door was already open quite a bit exposing someone standing in a long dress decorated with white and light pink roses "So what's got my little lamb so worried?" Ren said casually walking up behind them and covering their eyes "Shh I promise I'll act surprised when you come down the isle, that way no one would think that we saw each other." He said chuckling a bit at their reaction, a tiny smile coming to his face as they mentioned their worries to him "Your worried about that? Do I really need to repeat it to you again?" He joked and then frowned as he noticed their expression "Like I told you on the day that I proposed to you, I will always love and care for you and my gaze will only be on yours." He said though he did frown a bit as the tears that came to their eyes. "Those better be happy tears Y/N-san." Ren said reaching his hand up and tenderly wiping their tears away and chuckled as they reached up brushing away his tears as well before kissing him.


End file.
